Relaxation
by madelinesticks
Summary: Continued from Light Reading. This one's smutty. Garak invites Julian to take a back massage, which leads to something a little more.


"I'm afraid I must insist you visit my quarters post-shift today." Julian blinked at the note on the door. It was Garak's cursive script, without a doubt, artful with pretty swoops and loops on each letter, and Julian furrowed his brow and gave a small frown. What ever did the Cardassian want with him today?

The Doctor felt his lips quirk as he considered, remembered, the feel of Garak's lips on his. He wouldn't complain about more of that. Julian smiled to himself, and turned back to his computer. Only a few hours.

—-

He moved slowly enough down the corridor, and he was careful enough as he opened Garak's door. He stepped in, and took in a slow breath, looking around. There was a scent in the air, sweet and almost spicy, and he looked around the dimmed room with an expression of curiosity.

Then there were hands on his shoulders, and Garak leaned to murmur in Julian's ear. "You know, Doctor, I do believe you told me yesterday that you prefer it when people knock."

"You don't, why should I?" Julian returned with a slight smirk, and Garak chuckled. Julian's eyelids fluttered closed as Garak pressed his thumbs against Julian's shoulders, very carefully massaging the muscle there.

"Hmm, I thought so." Garak's tone was appraising, and Julian raised his eyebrows as he looked to the Cardassian. "So much tension there, Doctor. You know, I really do think you should… Relax. If you would do me a favour and remove your shirt." Garak's hands left Julian's back, and the human turned on his heels.

"Do you a favour? Don't you know you've got to be charming to a girl to get her clothes off?" Julian's tone was teasing, but Garak was just as sharp.

"If I wanted a girl this evening, Julian, I would not have invited you to my quarters." Julian coloured as Garak made a face, considering for a moment. "Well, perhaps I would have. I'm sure you'd have been a help." Julian cleared his throat, looking down.

Garak moved forwards again, and murmured, "Doctor, I merely want to assist you in relaxing with a massage. You needn't worry so."

"O-Oh." Julian blinked, taken aback.

"If you'd rather not-"

"No, no, I want to." Garak gave a little smile.

"Then, your shirt." Julian began to remove his uniform, and within a minute or so he was left in his pants, naked from the waist up. After a moment, he hooked his thumbs in his trousers and pulled them off as well, with his underwear, leaving him naked in front of Garak. Garak's eyes moved over Julian's form, taking in the sight of him, and Julian felt his heartbeat speed a little as he bit at his own lip. "I am very skilled with my hands, Julian." He blinked at the statement, wondering why Garak had said that. Then, Garak smiled at him.

"In a Cardassian, the shoulders, the neck, are erogenous zones. On you, that is less so, but they're still sensitive, are they not?"

"They are." Garak was grinning, and the expression was almost predatory but Julian felt himself smiling a little all the same. He was not nervous. He'd stopped being nervous once he'd taken his clothes off. "I think I quite like the idea of your hands on me."

Garak's grin grew wider. "Come." Julian was not certain where Garak had gotten a massage table, nor how long he'd had it. When he gave Garak a bemused look, the Cardassian just inclined his head slightly. Julian made his way up, and carefully lay down on his front, turning his head to the side to lay his cheek on the pillow.

"Comfortable?" Garak's tone was still teasing, and Julian refused to answer, hiding his grin against the pillow. Garak grasped at a bottle, and then he drizzled oil over his own hands. It was the same spicy scent Julian had taken in when he'd entered the room, and he took in a sharp inhalation.

"You like the smell?" Garak sounded slightly surprised as he put his hands forwards, and Julian nodded. He gave a soft groan as Garak began to work his hands into the muscle on his shoulders, and Garak chuckled. Julian was left giving soft sounds as Garak worked the tired muscle, and he all but melted into the massage table.

"There's a lot of tension here." Garak said quietly, sounding slightly concerned.

"I don't usually have attractive Cardassian men offering to massage my shoulders." Julian returned in a slightly slurred voice, eyes closed.

"Oh, you don't?" It was mock surprise, but Julian mumbled an honest "Nope." all the same. "And there was me thinking you'd had all these Cardassian suitors."

"Sarcasm suits you." Julian purred, and Garak chuckled as he worked a particularly stubborn piece of muscle at his lower back.

"As being half naked and covered in oil suits you, my dear Doctor." Julian chuckled, still grinning against the pillow.

"I'll have to return the favour."

"You didn't hear me mention that these are extremely erogenous zones?" Julian gave a little giggle that sounded half ridiculous.

"You touch my extremely erogenous zones and I'll touch yours."

"I believe the saying is "You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."" Garak said good-temperedly, putting his nails at the the top of Julian's beck and gently raking them down. Julian moaned, arching his back up for more. His cock was half hard under him, and he couldn't help but feel it, the touch to his back sending sparks of arousal down his body.

"God,that's good." Garak laughed at him, and did it again.

"Turn over."

"Are you going to massage my chest?"

"No." Julian furrowed his brow.

"Then- Oh. Oh, right, yeah." Julian grinned up at Garak, who just shook his head at him. "I'm not stupid." Julian insisted as she shifted on the table, moving to lie on his back.

"No, of course not, Doctor. I'd never even imply such a thing." Julian pouted and then opened his mouth to object, but then Garak's hand was on his cock, and instead of a word a choked sound exited his parted lips.

Julian's head dropped back on the pillow as Garak leaned forwards, stroking over the other's shaft with a very skilled hand indeed, grip not too tight, occasionally thumbing over the head and tracing the glans with it, and Julian couldn't help but arch, gripping hard at the edges of the table.

"Bollocks, Garak-"

"If you insist." Julian gave a short whine as Garak's other hand moved to his balls, and he arched his back yet further, skin on his neck taut as he dropped his head back. Julian took in a little gasp, eyes wide, and Garak murmured, "You look rather gorgeous like this."

When Julian came he grabbed at Garak's arm and Garak let him, leaning closer to press a kiss to the side of Julian's mouth. "Can I touch yours now?" Julian asked with a half-smirk, and Garak snorted.

"You don't believe in time to recover?" He stepped back, wiping the oil and come from his hands with a towel.

"I'm totally recovered, completely recovered, now please take off your clothes." Julian said eagerly, and Garak couldn't help but laugh as he reached for his collar and began to undo his top.

"You're awfully impatient, you know, Doctor."

"Completely." Julian agreed, and he kept his eyes on Garak's hands as Garak opened up his jacket and moved to pull it off.


End file.
